This invention relates to a software program for managing a host computer and a storage system used in a computer system, and more particularly, to a method of managing performance of a host computer and a storage system by using a management program.
A computer system generally includes a host computer for executing applications, and a storage system for reading/writing data according to instructions from the host computer. The storage system includes a plurality of magnetic disks for storing and reading data. The storage system provides a storage area in a form of a volume to the host computer. Also, there is generally a management program for managing configurations and performance of the host computer and the storage system. The management program periodically obtains configuration information and performance information from the host computer and the storage system to hold them in the program. The management program displays the configuration information and the performance information according to a command from an administrator who manages the computer system.
On the other hand, as described in JP 2005-11277 A, for example, the storage system can accept reading/writing of data from other storage system instead of accepting reading/writing of data from the host computer. For example, the host computer executes reading/writing of data in a virtual volume X provided by a storage system A. Upon reception of the reading/writing instruction in the volume X, the storage system A executes reading/writing of data in a volume Y of a storage system B. As a result, the host computer actually executes reading/writing in the volume Y while execution of reading/writing in the virtual volume X is being recognized. The function as described above is called a “storage system virtualization function”, a virtual volume such as the volume X is called a “virtual volume”, and a volume which is not virtual such as the volume Y is called a “real volume”.